


my mistakes, my earthquakes

by sumaru



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancer Class Felix, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/pseuds/sumaru
Summary: Felix doesn't handle the boar well this time.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	my mistakes, my earthquakes

**Author's Note:**

> When you gotta grind that support right before the timeskip kicks in.

“Keep up, boar!” 

Felix pulls. Dimitri stumbles. Tree branches grab at them in the darkness, but it’s Dimitri’s long fingers biting too tight around Felix’s bare arm that slips a hiss of pain out before he can catch it, and he catches the full of Dimitri’s weight hitting him instead. But nothing else comes hunting for them through the shadow of the trees. They’re still outpacing the dark mages, if only for a quick breath, and Felix means to take it.

Everything has been a mistake since Remire village. Dimitri should have never set off to hunt down a rumour about the Flame Emperor on his own, and Felix should have never— he swallows the thought down, bitter and heavy as it hits his stomach. He should have never let Dimitri out of his sight for a single moment. 

“Boar! Did you not hear me?” 

“You have my thanks, Felix, but I fear I’m slowing you down.” Dimitri’s voice is slurred, sounds like he’s underwater. “Those mages, they did something to me.” 

Their faces are so close, he can feel the wet puff of Dimitri's breath against his mouth, and his heart doesn’t ache from the warmth of it. It _doesn’t_. He refuses to let it. “Keep your worthless thanks. And if you have enough breath for them, use it to keep moving instead!” 

A softness crinkles the corners of Dimitri's bright blue eyes— too bright. Delirium bright. “Ah, will you be the one to move me then?” 

“Shut up or _I’ll_ be the one to cut you down to size!” Felix grits his teeth and shifts them closer against the crumbling outer wall, scant shelter even with Dimitri slumped low. 

When did the boar grow to be so _big_. 

Dimitri tries to right himself, unsteady hand knocking a silvery laugh from the beads that dangle from the dancer scarves draped across Felix’s chest. “Please, will you let me fill your dance card?”

Sothis and all her damn saints help him, Dimitri is— is this some joke? He’s _smiling_. It’s just a small thing curling Dimitri’s lips, but it’s so unguarded and boyish and dear, the sight of it like all the years of their lives squeezed into the tiny space of his lungs, and he can’t— he can’t—

The pale spring moon cuts a treacherous path through the trees. Felix looks away.

“They’ve addled your mind, boar.”

“They’ve done many things to me, but you—” And it’s a feverish giggle, it’s a groan, Dimitri pressing it into his neck as his head slumps, golden hair flooding Felix’s vision like blinding sunlight for just a moment, warmth shivering unbidden down his spine. There’s always been something about the boar that smells of clean sweat and summer warm skin even with gore splattered all over him. But this, this is only the disgusting stink of dirt and death that clogs Felix’s nose, so close. 

_Too close_. 

Felix swallows thickly, wastes a moment to look around the corner toward their pursuers. “Any more of your foolishness, and what I’ll do to you is—” 

They’re still so far from the safety of the monastery walls. Three dark mages have managed to get ahead of the rest, from the way the underbrush shakes in the distance; they’re fast. Maybe even faster than him. His broken sword has already been cast aside so could carry Dimitri, but Dimitri is flagging even worse now. The blue of his eyes misting to grey, favouring his lance arm and trying to hide it. 

Does Dimitri think he’s sparing him from whatever this is? Does Dimitri think Felix is too stupid to notice when he’s hurt?

Anger rises like bile in his throat. “What I mean to do is bring you back whether you like it or not!"

He should have danced Dimitri away when the first spell hit. Mistake after mistake after mistake. What is it about the boar prince that pushes Felix to keep making them?

It’s easier to carry Dimitri in his casual blue breeches and tunic of their house, but without his armour— jostled, a raw wound splits open again between Dimitri’s ribs, smearing fresh blood across the silk of Felix’s dancer skirts. He scrambles to pull his one last Heal from within and dumps it hastily on Dimitri, alarm flooding red hot in his lungs. “Don’t you leave me now. Don’t you _dare_.”

The flutter of Dimitri’s gaze, that soft look again, and Felix’s heart hammers frantically in his chest. 

“Oh Felix, how could I?”

He doesn’t trust much in his magic. But he trusts in— 

The boar prince. The animal he is. “Dimitri.” 

Felix pushes Dimitri down onto the low wall and grabs his jaw with both hands to lift his head. Like the animal he is, Dimitri’s gaze snaps open and locks right on him, eyes shining wild even in the dark.

“You… you don’t have to…” But Felix can feel the way Dimitri swallows heavily under his hand, the pulse of Dimitri’s heartbeat leaping up to meet just this simple touch.

Even dazed and bloodied, Dimitri is— fickle moonlight counts each of his long golden lashes, and suddenly, the idea of walking out of here alone without him grips Felix with such blank terror, his throat goes dry. 

“Shut up,” he hisses. He won’t cry. Not for this. Not for this beast.

“Felix.” Dimitri’s thumb against his cheek is awkward. “You can just take my sword instead.” His voice is but a murmur, soft and open, and the lie of it knots painfully in Felix’s chest. Dimitri stinks of lies. 

“Don’t touch me.” He slaps Dimitri’s hand away and ignores the hurt noise. Never for this beast. “I’m not doing this for your pleasure. I just don’t intend for us to die here.”

There is little room to work here but a beast shouldn’t need much.

Hands bracing against Dimitri’s shoulders, Felix slides smoothly over his lap and already a moan slips from Dimitri’s lips at the light contact. Surely nobody has ever touched Dimitri in any way like this, surely Dimitri has never looked at anybody else the way he does Felix. Cheeks flushed, sweat glistening at Dimitri’s hairline, and something black and primal grips Felix in a vice at the sight of Dimitri like this — a beast looking at him like he’s about to eat him alive, submitting himself to be pinned down by the light touch of Felix’s hand. 

Just a beast. _His_ beast.

He drops his full weight in Dimitri’s lap and his fingers dance in the air, a prayer to pull it all down on their fool heads.

Dimitri tries to be good. He always does. But Felix has seen the way Dimitri watches him as he dances on the battlefield of late, the dark flash of his eyes whenever Felix dips low into the final step, waiting for Felix to lift his face so Dimitri can boldly hold his gaze for as long as he can. The stiffness in Dimitri’s movements as he flushes and finally looks away. The violent flex of his hands gripping his lance, the savagery as he cuts down whatever in front of him, as if personally offended by not being what he wants to be touching or breaking to pieces in that moment.

Broad shoulders tremble now under Felix’s hands as he swirls his hips off and the bracelets sing silvery and light, skirts bunching as his thighs brace against Dimitri’s hips to twist his chest, pushing them closer. He already feels like he’s on fire. His silks feel hot against his skin.

And Dimitri is beautiful under his spread thighs, half-light, half-shadow.

Everything has been a nightmare, but Dimitri still looks like something right out of a tale of chivalry. Everybody’s fairy tale prince. _His_ fairy tale prince. Felix can’t escape it. Every day he sees the lie. And this close, in the princely slope of Dimitri’s nose, the elegant cut of his jaw clenched tight, the soft panting breath shivering over his jaw as Dimitri leans in, lips parted—

Growling, strained. “You didn’t have to, Felix.”

Damn him. _Damn_ the beast. Felix screws his eyes shut to it, feels nothing but Dimitri quaking in restraint against him. The night has settled completely around them, and Felix can only sense the bulk of Dimitri’s body so big and solid under him, the heat of it almost suffocating, the beat of his own heart thundering in his ears. Without the layers of armour and its trappings, Dimitri is—the tight muscle of his thighs flex under Felix as skin brushes skin, and suddenly Felix is burning with the same fever. His heart feels like it could burn the entire forest to the ground.

He’s not going to last, he’s not going to last. But he might not have to. “Be ready, boar!”

Felix arches back in the familiar last step, ass grinding down in what should have been a bend on the battlefield, the desperate jump of Dimitri’s hips meeting his as everything breaks.

Dimitri’s groan rumbles in his chest and it’s like he’s breathing it in, the weight of Dimitri’s hands grabbing bruises into his hip, fingers like brands, hot and insistent as they slide the dancer silks up so roughly they tear with a shriek of fabric.

“If we make it out of here—” Felix swallows down the shudder as Dimitri breathes a moan into the column of Felix’s throat, still trying to hold together the pieces. Still trying to be good.

“Don’t say it, or we won’t. I would have you right here, like an animal in the woods.”

Felix scoffs even as he wraps fingers around Dimitri’s shoulders to push himself off. “Wouldn’t that be right for the beast you are!”

Dimitri jerks him back into his lap, hands gripping his thighs like a drowning man feeling for dry ground, and it’s everything in Felix to— 

“ _Don’t_ touch.” 

“My apologies, I, I—” But Dimitri fingers are still there, sliding under the torn scarves and the ridiculous silver belts making a right racket, probably telling the dark mages exactly where they are, but Dimitri is touching him, warm, so warm between his thighs. _Saints_ , he’s hard and Dimitri’s fingers are so close. 

“ _Please_.”

“They’ll be upon us soon, you fool! Are you—” It’s not a moan, it’s not, he won’t let it be. His thighs are tight around Dimitri as he grinds against him, his cock pressed tight and sweet against Dimitri’s stomach. Just a bit closer. Just a bit. “ _Ah_ , are you ready? Your Beastliness?”

A growl slips through Dimitri’s teeth, snapping in the night air, tongue warm against Felix’s ear.

“To do this—” Lips against his ear, a shudder down his spine, Dimitri’s cock so full and thick under him he can’t tell even tell where it begins and ends, too big to fit against him, another slow grinding ache to join the one as Dimitri’s fingers start to spread him. “To do this where all can see, Felix.” They grip tight, like he can claim Felix entirely with his large hands alone — fingertips sliding against his balls, questing for the rim of his hole. He bites painfully into his lip, too heated and sensitive to do anything but hang onto Dimitri’s shoulders as the torn silks flutter around him, letting the beast do as he pleases. 

A dark whisper in the trees. Close, and closer. Felix could die here and not know the difference between heaven and earth. Everything is a fever dream and Dimitri is some sort of madness in between, too late for Felix to shake himself free.

But he tries anyway. “Not if you get up and do what you have to!”

“And let them see you like this?” Gentle, almost. Lips pressed against the corner of Felix’s mouth like a kiss, and Felix doesn’t think about how it would be the closest they’ll have to one in this world falling to ruin.

Dimitri palms him, cupping the weight of his balls, and Felix whines his want into the sweetness of Dimitri’s mouth. “Damn you, boar,” he manages, teeth grit. “ _Damn_ you, just do it.”

Even just one of Dimitri’s fingers is too big. The firm drag of it too sweet and good against the clench of his hole, rubbing against the sensitive skin, and Felix doesn’t _whine_ , but. But Dimitri’s heavy breathing and the sharp smell of him, achingly familiar and terrible and everything Felix has ever wanted. Everything he’s dreamed about for weeks and weeks and weeks, staring at the damn wall that separates them, and he’s just wound up so tight, empty and awful and wanting that he comes, sob choking hard in his throat, on just the fullness of Dimitri’s finger pushing inside him.

He doesn’t cry. He looks away from the softness in Dimitri’s eyes, the wonder there.

“Boar,” Felix hisses, and he hates how wet it sounds coming out.

“Felix,” Dimitri breaths, and Felix hates how full of— of—

“Felix, it’s too late.” The shadows in the trees whirl, the woods suddenly too quiet. Dimitri is holding him gently, like he’s something that can easily break, and Felix hates _him_ , maybe. “They’re here.”

In another world, another time, he would be mortified. 

There’s a shining wet splatter of white staining the fabric over Dimitri’s stomach as he dodges a dark mage, and then another, and another. Time hangs suspended around them like it doesn’t mean a single damn thing as the moon pools all around Dimitri’s face like a halo, doesn’t let up on him at all as he watches the smooth movement of Dimitri’s gentle hands viciously skewer a broken sword through two bodies at once and splits them to pieces like they’re nothing more than soft meat on a plate in the dining hall.

“Dimitri.” It comes out too quiet to be anything but a whisper. Dimitri is coated in nothing but gore, now too dark under the midnight shadow of the trees to make out anything but black viscera shining wetly across his chest and thighs.

The night is cold, and it breaks into the marrow of his bone without regard, but Felix still doesn’t let Dimitri out of his sight for a single moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha special dance or die. The brittleness of their B support right before the timeskip is absolute favourite but there was no reason it had to be this horny.
> 
> [I don't want you like a best friend.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_GneCw-IoA)


End file.
